


Soul

by carpethefanfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Destiny, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Peace, Red String, Spirit World, Tree of Time, japanese myth, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: I was inspired by one of the most beautiful art pieces by @vetyr on tumblrhttp://vetyr.tumblr.com/post/176166538800/a-little-draw-this-in-your-style-for-mioreehttp://vetyr.tumblr.com/It reminded me of Katara and suddenly this was born.Enjoy.





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by one of the most beautiful art pieces by @vetyr on tumblr
> 
> http://vetyr.tumblr.com/post/176166538800/a-little-draw-this-in-your-style-for-mioree  
> http://vetyr.tumblr.com/
> 
> It reminded me of Katara and suddenly this was born.
> 
> Enjoy.

  * He finds himself floating
  * He wonders if its through time or space or a combination of both
  * But he doesn’t feel at ease yet
  * He has not found where he was meant to go
  * So he continues to float
  * Continues to feel his body less and less from where it sits
  * The hard ground is not there beneath his legs
  * The rippling of a faint breeze isn’t cooling his skin
  * The treep tops aren’t miles over his head
  * There is just one before him
  * One tree
  * It is bigger than any he has ever seen
  * It rests on a barren landscape against a purple hued sky
  * There is a soft voice inside him that whispers
  * _“The tree of time, Aang_
  * _**This is home”**_
  * There is a warmth swirling inside his chest that ripples forward the closer he moves to the tree
  * It is as if it is trying to break through his skin
  * He can feel himself drifting towards the ground
  * It is leading him
  * He has no control and yet he does not feel wary
  * His feet softly land and lead him forward
  * The closer he moves the more his translucent blue form is suddenly enveloped in white light
  * It is warm at first, wrapping itself around his ribs and down his body
  * But then it feels like all the air is being sucked from his lungs
  * A tight rippling across his skin
  * The white light begins to float away from him
  * Peeling itself from within his chest and taking everything with it
  * He loses sight and strength
  * His throat tightens, his soul feels as though it is being stretched
  * Despite the overwhelming feeling of being enveloped by something all too much, he is not afraid
  * And then it eases
  * And the voice comes to him again, this time, not from within
  * “Avatar Aang”
  * His eyes slowly open
  * He can feel his fingers, his feet on the ground, the familiar scent of the spirit world around him
  * There is the soft figure of a woman before him
  * She is ethereal, almost like the moon spirit
  * She appears to be the embodiment of the glow that once wrapped itself around him
  * Her hair floats around her in long streams of white, blue markings travel the expanse of her body
  * “My name is Raava”
  * He nods
  * Unsure of whether to speak, of whether he is able to
  * Her voice feels like an old friends
  * “I am the spirit of peace and light.”
  * His eyebrows furrow as he stands before her, this woman who he feels connected to
  * He remains unsure of why the Spirit World has sent him her as his guide this time
  * “I am the Avatar spirit.”
  * And it clicks
  * She smiles 
  * Aang can practically feel her glow all over again
  * Warmth radiates from her and within him
  * “Why am I here?”
  * She turns to look back at the large tree
  * “Do you know where we are young Avatar?”
  * The landscape around him is less than familiar
  * But still he finds the word that falls from his lips feels right on his tongue
  * “Home”
  * Raava smiles at him
  * And Aang turns to stare at the very large and winding branches that appear to be reach up at the ever changing skies
  * “It is home yes, the home of all your pasts, your presents and your futures”
  * The space inside, the giant gaping hole facing them, seems dark and empty
  * He wonders how it keeps all his life times wrapped up inside its knots and folds
  * “It connects all realms we have ever seen and will ever see”
  * As if on queue, the space inside begins to erupt
  * There is a whirling deep inside
  * A vibrating Aang can feel up his body from where he stands
  * There is a light churning that expands to fill the space inside
  * Images of his past selves blending together, images he has never seen
  * **Avatar Kyoshi**
  * She is dressed in the garb of the Kyoshi Warrior as a young woman 
  * She is standing on a winding sandy beach
  * There is nothing but slow waves and soft salty air around her
  * Aang can feel the sand on his feet 
  * There is another woman
  * He can feel his palm warm as their hands intertwine
  * Feel her warm breathing and the heavy weight of her head against his shoulder
  * It is a familiar feeling
  * **Avatar Yangchen**
  * She is a young air nomad in the Western Air Temple
  * She is sitting with the Air Nuns 
  * He can feel the bubbling of laughter in her chest
  * The way she bites her cheeks to keep still, to keep quiet
  * They appear to be scolding her for the tunnels she has devised
  * He can’t help but remember fondly when he found them for the first time
  * **Avatar Kuruk**
  * He is glowing, as Aang is now
  * His body wanders aimlessly, heartache etched into him
  * It is like a heavy weight has been placed inside Aang
  * The air is thick, like a smog 
  * And he can hear Kuruk pleading
  * _Ummi, Ummi, come back_
  * _There is no peace_
  * Then the images manifest into  **him**
  * He sees himself, thirteen years younger
  * There is an iceberg that begins to glow 
  * The eyes of a young girl, eyes he could never forget
  * The image transforms to the collapse of Wan Shi Tong’s Library
  * There is sand and her fingers gripping his wrist and Sokka’s voice all too loud, all too afraid
  * He sees himself entering the Avatar state and feels a sharp pain roll up his spine only to be soothed hours later
  * **_Those eyes again_**
  * He sees the eclipsing of the Sun and the overthrow of the Earth King
  * Then he sees  **her**
  * Her dress is a soft green with curving red designs
  * The pink carnation in her hair a flower he could never forget
  * His chest tightens
  * And eases again as Raava lays her hand on his heart
  * “That is why you are here”
  * The images swirl together again
  * Times of meetings and conferences and galas
  * Of lonely nights and dark travels and heated arguments
  * Of their last moment together
  * Regret fills Aang like a pool
  * Anger, guilt, devestation
  * The Tree itself freezes on a final image
  * The Southern Water Tribe
  * A heavy snowfall, a full moon
  * A single being standing on a hill overlooking the neverending ebb and flow of water against ice
  * “She holds part of your  **soul** ”
  * Aang’s eyes widen at the statement
  * “What do you mean?”
  * _My soul, my soul, my soul_
  * Raava waves her hand towards the image as it once again changes
  * “How can someone hold part of your soul?”
  * Raava continues to stare at the Tree
  * The colours are so vibrant Aang can barely look away
  * “Can you not see it Avatar?”
  * The tree begins to shake as the light that it emits becomes overwhelming
  * It is Katara
  * She is standing in a softly lit room
  * Her arms moving before her in a practiced routine as the pools around her begin to obey
  * The water cloak
  * It wraps around her skin, reaching out in tentacles around her
  * It reminds him of the branches of a tree
  * Of the way flowers crane their necks for the rain
  * The water rises, swirling around her in waves and ripples and strips
  * Her thick brown curls moving freely around her
  * Brushing against the exposed skin from wearing only her sarashi
  * “Can you not feel the piece of us that lies within her?”
  * And he does almost instantly
  * It is crawling beneath his skin, the electricity of Katara
  * It’s as if it stems from his heart and reaches every corner of him
  * Katara herself begins to glow as he acknowledges it
  * “The connection”
  * Raava’s voice is soft as she watches him 
  * Aang’s eyes find Katara and as the gold begins to emit from his body 
  * He sees what Raava is saying
  * The skin under her ribs, along her collarbone, down her arm  **glows**
  * There is a soft pink that runs down her back and across her rib cage
  * A deep red under her chin
  * A blinding yellow radiating from her stomach and arms
  * The contrast against her dark skin makes it all too enthralling
  * All too bright
  * Yet Aang stares on
  * There are glowing purples and greens that run through her hair as it floats around her
  * The side of her face, the sharp angle of her shoulder, the backs of her hands become golden
  * Soft wavy lines curving into circles
  * Aang can just make out the shape of roses that now pepper her skin
  * It’s as if the light has confused her smooth skin for a garden and has taken its shape
  * Her eyes slowly drift closed as her hands reach towards the sky
  * The water moving towards the roof of the dome she stands in
  * A wave crashing up from behind her
  * Her body holding still, all her muscles obeying to controlled movements
  * She always said bending brought her peace
  * _“The water will heal you”_
  * Is what she would always say
  * _“Let it teach you”_
  * As Katara finishes the mantra of her bending the glow beings to diminish
  * The roses bleed back into her skin
  * The image begins to fade to black
  * “Wait!”
  * The tree stills
  * With the colours gone, the space inside just looks like an empty black hole again
  * “Go back, show me Katara, please!”
  * Aang pleads with Raava 
  * But she continues to stare
  * “It is okay young Avatar”
  * Aang stares at the tree as Raava lays her hand against his arm
  * “She is within you”
  * The white glow of Raava’s hand is met with a golden glow against Aang’s skin
  * The gold suddenly erupts with red swirls
  * “Fate”
  * Aang follows the red line with his eye as it drifts both towards his heart and down his arm
  * It aligns with his pinky finger and continues onward
  * As the red begins to drift from his body it elongates
  * It drifts to the ground and starts to float across the ground away from him
  * It is pulling at his skin, tugging at the strings that lie within his heart
  * “Raava what’s happening?”
  * She places her hands against his face
  * “Do not worry Avatar, your soul will guide the way”
  * And then she is fading, her form becoming a small ball of white light
  * She floats into his chest and Aang’s skin explodes
  * There is an electricity as he feels his eyes blaze white and his tattoos light up
  * He loses the feeling of his arms, his legs
  * His sight goes dark as the pulling becomes stronger
  * He cannot fight it
  * But he feels it dragging him across many plains, many times
  * He feels like he has crossed the expanse of the ocean several times of several sunlit days
  * But then he wakes
  * His skin is met by cold arctic air and the smell of fresh snow
  * He is standing at the base of a hill, there is nothing but moon light around him and the sound of waves crashing against ice
  * And then he sees it, the red string
  * It is faint but it is there and it is winding up the hill
  * The figure from the Tree of Time is before him and the string runs up their arm
  * It fades as soon as he realizes it and he knows now
  * He understands now what Raava means
  * His soul will be his  **guide**
  * His soul will take him to a place of peace
  * No matter the distance, the responsibility or the weight that plagues him
  * His soul cannot be broken for too long
  * Cannot be torn from its other half for too long
  * That is how he drifts out of balance
  * _Katara_
  * Although he hasn’t spoken aloud the figure turns
  * And he sees those eyes
  * Deep, dark, nothing but warmth
  * **He has found his peace**



**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/177024333312/soul


End file.
